the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Seslinian vs. Zebiccoon
Seslinian vs. Zebiccoon is a story written by the wiki founder. It is the seventh instalment of The Mammal Wars and is the finale of its first series. The story is also the first (and only) story in The Mammal Wars to include "Seslinian vs. *insert villain*" and also brings back Forbflaith Hennessy (she returns already in The Mammal Wars, but after The King of the Fells is believed to be in obscurity). Synopsis A hostile Gyaos like bat attacks the City of London before heading to confront Seslinian and his mate Mallauxula at Sheephouse Wood. From this story onwards, the animals now begin to talk telepathically for good. Plot The Irish Vixen and scientist turned would be bio-terrorist, Forbflaith Hennessy is back in the news, having spent an entire series of The Mammal Wars in obscurity, under military custody. Here, it is revealed that she has spent a long time in custody of the military and upon finishing medical treatment, is released from custody; in spite of being released however, news of her release only reaches the British Vixens for one simple reason: "News of Forbflaith's current whereabouts however, would only be revealed to the British Vixens because everyone knew what would happen if news of her whereabouts went public: There would be protests all over the United Kingdom, from Doncaster to Durham, from Aberdeen to Edinburgh, from Newcastle to Norfolk and from Ambleside to Grasmere to name a few places." But the Army has not released Forbflaith from custody entirely. Instead, they have released her from custody and instead placed her under house arrest in surprisingly affluent conditions, for a criminal and a terrorist who is notorious within Northern Ireland and is one of the most notorious women in the United Kingdom. What makes this even stranger, is that the Army do not place Forbflaith under armed guard because despite escaping from a maximum security prison in Oxfordshire, they believe she can be trusted not to escape from house arrest; ultimately, they are proved right when she does not escape from captivity. But the Army do something very stupid: They do not leave Forbflaith under any security measures whatsoever as shown by the quote: "The Irish Vixen was not trusted and was even reviled by the Vixen criminal organization, but in the past Forbflaith appealed to terrorists in the 20th Century when we first met her, and in the 51st Century, she appealed to terrorists even more. That night, PHANTOM saw their chance to snatch the creator of Seslinian the Invincible. But PHANTOM were just as unpredictable as North Korea was, when it existed and was not merged again when the Company came to power; what would PHANTOM want with the Vixen? Because of this, PHANTOM see the opportunity to capture the Vixen and send four women to Buckinghamshire to capture her; their capture is successful and the women who are dressed in zentais capture Forbflaith and send her to the Russian PHANTOM base in the Russian Far East of Siberia. In captivity, the women are revealed to have detachable zentai hoods and in captivity, Forbflaith is shown to the women and the Russian PHANTOM leader who is actually un-named unlike the Bulgarian PHANTOM leader. Forbflaith is then tied to a chair and attached to electrodes over her body; finally, she is left on her own with one of her captors. The captor turns on the current, making Forbflaith's body jerk and causing her to moan pleasurably, almost like she is receiving an orgasm. This goes on for ten minutes or so until her captor turns off the current then switches on a more powerful current causing the Vixen to scream in pain for another ten minutes. But Forbflaith's time with PHANTOM has just begun... After being tortured, the woman takes Forbflaith into an auditorium full of PHANTOM members, including foreign leaders and allies of PHANTOM such as GARGOYLE and SILENCE. Here, the Vixen is forced to her knees, muzzled and is wrapped in unbreakable chains with chains wrapped around her arms, wrists, legs, ankles and torso. On top of that, a collar is also fastened around her neck and the floor lowers to take Forbflaith into a cell that resembles a decompression chamber, there to remain for a long, long, long time. The Russian PHANTOM leader comments on the Vixen's imprisonment: "And she can stay like that. PHANTOM has more plans for that Vixen...but first, we shall track down her friends." Back in British society, reports of a giant bat begin circulating the British media leading to tons of interviews with politicians by journalists on screen with two notable examples being Grayson Randall who is described as having gone back to his journalist role owing to his series of University Challenge ending at the time of Wolves Attack because of the ongoing PHANTOM-Vixen conflict which pulls in many female students across the UK. In this instance, Randall remains as acerbic as ever, but the politician he is interviewing, the Minister of Defence has a more clear and concise answer as to how they will deal with this bat; until Grayson asks the dreaded question few politicians ever want to hear: And Then What? especially in regards to what the Army will do if their defences are useless. Another interviewer, Charles Williamson is even less impressed by his politician who, under normal circumstances, would get eviscerated live on television...but a power cut saves him from embarrassment in front of 600,000 people. The power cut is actually the bat entering the United Kingdom: Zebiccoon. Pretty much as soon as he gets into the United Kingdom, he causes havoc by killing at least one hundred people just by flapping his wings and kills even more in the following way: "It took just one sweep of its wings and the bat must have killed at least one hundred people. As the bat beat its wings again, it took off for a new target in the form of Canary Wharf and it found the perfect one: The trains. The trains were a perfect target for one simple reason; the bat did not even need to throw things at people to kill them, they would do the job for him. And they did; As the bat flew over a delayed DVR train, it broke the rail in half and even ripped one train from its track killing all on board. Another carriage of passengers died when the bat sliced open the roof; they forced open the doors of the train and jumped to their deaths. The survivors were finished off when the bat tore the train from its tracks and hurled it into the Underground station, causing passengers to be embedded in glass. For the Overground and Underground stations, the bat destroyed the tracks simply by standing on them; electricity surged through its body but the bat didn't care and instead did what it had done to the DVR. But the Overground was even worse as people jumped off the trains and onto the tracks where they got themselves electrocuted. In an interview with Grayson Randall, the Minister of Defense stated that the Army would combat the bat and the Armed Forces were indeed called in; but the bat didn't care and instead wiped them from the face of the Earth." Once he has practically razed London to the ground and decimated its transport systems, notably the DVR, Overground and London Train services in general, Zebiccoon's next target is the home county of Seslinian: Buckinghamshire. Since Flamiglaux left England after delivering the previous quote to the foxes, Seslinian and Mallauxula are oblivious to much of the world around them and the events that have happened, from the capture of the former's creator by PHANTOM and imprisonment in Siberia, to the presence of a giant bat in England that has previously devastated London and is making its way seemingly to England. They are oblivious to these events because the pair are trying to find out what Flamiglaux means by "those puny terrorists" and "the mammal wars beginning once those terrorists are driven away." though Seslinian has a feeling that by "terrorists", Flamiglaux was talking about PHANTOM and is even more confused as to why the mammal wars will really begin once the terrorists are driven away, saying the following quote: "Search me Mallauxula. But what beggars belief for me is what he means by "The Mammal Wars will really begin". Well, as far as I'm concerned, the Mammal Wars started when his Arctic cousin entered the United Kingdom. Since then, I've been the only combatant in these so-called wars until now." However, despite his tone being described as being "so icy it would put Mr. Freeze to shame", he shows a more compassionate side when he replies to Mallauxula when she asks what he means by "those Eastern terrorists trying to exploit the Reptile Wars". Only, this time she takes no notice of him as she is more focused on the sky, and for good reason: Zebiccoon has arrived. In spite of his apathy towards humanity, Seslinian has been defending England since Kouleton arrived and he is not going to let Zebiccoon stop him from defending England now. Especially now that he has a mate to fight alongside him in the form of Mallauxula who is also said to have a little compassion for humanity, but is not about to let that stand in her way. As Zebiccoon enters Buckinghamshire, the two foxes confront him and it is here where the foxes are blasted with one of the bat's mouth attacks but the foxes blast him with a combination of eye and mouth beams causing Zebiccoon to retreat and the foxes to pursue him likely to somewhere where they can have a greater arena to fight. He leads the foxes to Farthings Wood (not to be confused with Farthing Wood, the origin of the animals in The Animals of Farthing Wood). While Mallauxula tells the bat that he can run, but can't hide Zebiccoon comes out of hiding even if he has no intentions of hiding where the foxes confront him. Seslinian then asks him what is next, now that he has what he wants to which Zebiccoon gets his first dialogue as he simply tells the fox: "This." "This" being another mouth beam coming out of the bat's mouth which shocks Seslinian and leaves him in excruciating pain. What makes this weapon different from Zebiccoon's other mouth beam is that he is actually controlling it, so when Mallauxula blasts the bat with her own attack, her mate's pain ends. Zebiccoon then performs a dive bomb attack on the foxes but the foxes blast him again causing him to pull out. Zebiccoon lands in front of the foxes and tells the foxes: "Impressive. It seems that you live up to your name, Seslinian. And you, Vixen, are just as protective of him, as he is protective of you. But let's see how you fare against a new form..." With this, Zebiccoon grows larger to the size of Man-Bat depicted in Batman: The Animated Series and flaps his wings in a (successful) effort to blow the foxes over and fly away for another dive bomb. This time however proves to be fatal: Seslinian brings Mallauxula to a pond in Farthings Wood and tells her that it is coming close to sunrise and if his hunch is correct, then the sun will either kill Zebiccoon or seriously wound him. As he dives underwater, he tells Mallauxula to blast the bat as much as possible. Zebiccoon comes down one last time, all the while being barraged by Mallauxula. Then just as he tries to pull out again, Seslinian grabs the bat's leg causing the bat to flail around and try to attack the fox; in spite of the massive size difference between bat and fox, Seslinian proves to be stronger to the point where it is said that the fox almost tears the bat's leg off. The sun rises and as Seslinian predicted, Zebiccoon cries out in pain all the while struggling to make the fox let go of his leg. Eventually, the fox does so, swims to shore and watches the bat flail around in pain and declares: "Enough! Enough! I refuse to go on. You...win..." A victorious Seslinian tells the defeated Zebiccoon that he underestimated him and orders him to leave the United Kingdom to which a thoroughly exhausted bat replies: "Very...well...but there will...come a time Seslinian where we...will meet..again..." With this, Zebiccoon flies off and the foxes watch as he flies away, not so much with fear, but more with pleasure almost as if they know that he is going to be on their side in the future (which he ultimately is). Category:Literature